


[PODFIC] Our Enthusiasms Which Cannot Always Be Explained

by SherlockWho, withoutawish



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All of the tags?, Angst, Casefic IDK, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Post Reichenbach, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho/pseuds/SherlockWho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutawish/pseuds/withoutawish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The list that is tacked haphazardly on the refrigerator of 221B reads, ‘Kidney(s), and/or a full cadaver (preferably male, late 30s, under six feet tall), bag of fresh toes, sixteen cow’s eyes (corneas retained), dual exhaust hand –held flame thrower, an unopened first edition copy of Joseph Conrad’s 'Heart of Darkness', and no less than ten abhorrently gruesome murders in the upcoming month.” The one neatly hanging next to it simply reads, “Sex.”</p><p>One of these lists is not John Watson’s. If John Watson were to put what he really wanted in list form, to live in a land somewhere beyond ‘almosts' now that Sherlock Holmes has indeed returned to him, he would never be able to look his flatmate in the eye ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Our Enthusiasms Which Cannot Always Be Explained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withoutawish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutawish/gifts).



> I have been fiddling with this podfic for, GOD, I think it's been a year. It's still imperfect, but withoutawish's patience, though legendary, has to be running thin . . .so I submit this without further ado and/or comment. Beth, honey, if there's any praise to be had, let it be for your story. All blame is mine. <3

Download from Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ger2fz9kj8xc1tq/OEWCABE_mixdown%202.mp3?dl=0).

 Download from OneDrive [here](http://1drv.ms/1fop2Fn).


End file.
